Distant Music
by Melody-and-Harmony
Summary: Marina is a fledgling idol with a no sense of direction, no balance, and an insatiable curiosity. But when she begins to fall for the host club king, does she risk everything for love or does she allow the music industry take her one chance for romance?


~*A/N: Since it's late, I'm lazy, and I can't think of mulitple ways to word transitions between Hana and Marina, Marina's lines will be _italicized_, Hana's lines will be underlined, and **bolded** when both are singing. **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Idolmaster.** **Lyrics credit goes to project-imas(dot)com/w/Sora** (If anyone reading is a veteran member, then you might know me! I won't tell you who I am if you ask though. I'm too shy...) Notes will be explained at the end of the chapter. =3

The seemingly endless sea of glowsticks spashed back and forth, the crowd excitedly chanting "Hana! Hana! Hana!" as they eagerly awaited the final performance of the night. The steady rhythm of the chant erupted in to a jumbled mess of incomprehensible cheers once the woman they had been waiting for walked back on stage, her teenage daughter following close behind. The crowd's wild cheers softened in confusion, but quickly grew once more when the older woman had stopped in the middle of the stage and began to tear up. After a few moments of attempting to hold back tears with the sea once again set in motion and the unison chants of "Hana! Hana! Hana!" at full strength, the woman known as Hana finally brought the mic in her hand up to her lips.

"Thank you, everyone..."

Once again, the crowd erupted into cheers before silencing themselves to hear Hana speak.

"Tonight has been wonderful... Thank you so much for you support!"

Shouts from all over the arena could be heard, quickly fading to hear more. Hana took a long, sweeping look at the area before her. She couldn't make out any particular faces out of the large, dark mass but from what she had seen from earlier that night she was certain the venue was full. Feeling tears stinging her eyes once again, she turned her head her daughter and let out a small sob.

"I'm sure many of you are wondering why my darling Marina is here on stage with me... The special event that we promised tonight is..."

There was a long whining sound before Hana burst out in tears. Marina, who was shyly standing by Hana, rushed over and held her mother tightly attempting to hold back tears of her own. After a few moments of the fans shouting "You can do it!", "Hana!", "Marina!", and countless other encouraging things, Hana managed to stop crying for a moment to choke out the rest of her sentence.

"The special event that we promised tonight... is my daughter's debut performance. Tomorrow she will..." At this point Hana's body was racked with sobs as she bawled into the mic, "Tomorrow she fly to Japan to begin her career as an idol."

There were cries of shock from Hana's die-hard fans. How did they not know such important information sooner? But once they had snapped out of it, they noticed that Marina had a mic raised to her lips and was about to speak.

"Hello everybody!"

Low, confused, half hearted cheers trickled from the mouths of Hana's fans.

"I hope that you'll support me and continue to look after my mother. Um... I'll be taking on the stage name Hikari, but I won't use it as much as Hana." Marina let out a nervous giggle here, "I hope that during my stay in Japan I can become someone all of you can proud of. I promise to work hard each and every day and rise through the ranks on my own power."

Hana's fans cheered again, but with more spirit and energy.

"Please! Continue to support my mother and I hope you will recognise me as my own person and not just as 'Hana's daughter'!"

Hana finally managed to stop crying as the lights on stage began to dim.

"Enjoy! Sora!"

The stage was dark while Marina and Hana stood perfectly still as they waited for the music to begin. It took only a few seconds, but it felt like hours to the two women on stage. Years of experiance helped Hana prepare Marina for this moment but to take away a bit of pressure for her beloved daughter had decided how to split the lyrics. So, as she had done countless times before, she brought her hand up to her mouth, took a deep breath and sang.

I want to become the sky, the free sky  
I could fly without wings, how wonderful it would be_  
I want to become the sky, the beloved sky  
Because I could illustrate my dream with the clouds._

_Where will the beginning be?  
Where will the end be?  
I look up and ask you..._  
"The beginning and end connect and go around  
The important thing is to keep trying and never give up"

_Let the spring flowers fully blossom _[1]  
Let the summer light fully shine [2]  
_This is neither miracle nor luck  
Trust yourself more_  
Go all out and get over the autumn nights  
_Go all out and hug the winter snow_  
It's okay to laugh, _It's okay to cry_  
Because the spring will come around  
**A rainbow connects it all**

_I want to become the sky, the sunny sky  
I would be invincible after wiping out the tears_  
I want to become the sky, the raining sky  
It is lonely having only a smile

_Can't it be without a meaning?  
Can't it be without an answer?  
I look at you and ask_  
"Meaning and answers are just sayings added afterward  
You only need a heart"

_The flowers will spread their seeds no matter what_  
The light will sparkle the dark no matter what  
_Just be yourself and follow your own mind_  
Be frank to yourself  
_The night will always turn into morning_  
The snow will always turn into a breeze  
_Each day,_ each step  
_Whatever chance could be good_  
**The rainbow continues**

During the long musical break the two women stopped dancing and began to cry again, both knowing it was almost the end of the song and would be the last time they see each other for an indefinate amount of time. Tearfully they continued to sing, treasuring each moment and carefully burning each and every detail of that very moment into their memories.

_Let the spring flowers fully blossom_  
Let the summer light fully shine  
_This is neither miracle nor luck_  
Trust yourself more  
**Go all out and get over the autumn nights  
Go all out and hug the winter snow  
It's okay to laugh, It's okay to cry  
Because the spring will come around  
A rainbow connects it all**

Both were sobbing and clinging to each other as if the other would fade away if they let go for even a second. Marina faced the crowd and shakily sang the final lyric before crying almost as loudly as she remembered crying when she was a child. Her final night with her mother, her father watching from backstage, was a wonderful way to say goodbye to her last moments of freedom before signing away her privacy and many other things to follow her dream.

_Rainbow..._

~*A/N: Hello! Please call me Yuuki! This is my first time writing anything in about 3 years, but this is the first time I've A) finished anything, and B) managed to gather the courage to post. Anyway, I'm a very lazy person, so the fact that I actually did this in about 2 hours is amazing! I've got numerous original stories stored on my computer, but it's all just little scenes that I randomly think up (not to mention I haven't added anything to them in years). Hopefully my writing style (and attention span) will improve...

Anyway! I didn't add many details because I'm saving them for the next chapter!... If I write one that is. Good reviews and messages will definately help! So, do send them in! I'm super friendly and love to chat! =D

And! I'll be also be posting these on Quizilla. Why do I metion this? Because in these little A/N sections, I'll be putting different information in each of them starting next chapter. (So say in ch.4 on quizilla's A/N I explain why Marina has a certain haircut, but in ch.4 on fanfiction's A/N I'll explain why I chose Marina as the name for my OC)

Anyway, Here's an explanation to my notes!

[1] The reason I had Marina sing this line can kinda be like it was an indirect way of encouraging her mom. (Hana = flower) So saying "Let the flowers bloom" would be like "I wish you the best!"

[2] I had Hana sing this pretty much the same reason as note 1. (Hikari = light)

[3] I know it wasn't in the story, but this is a note on the title~ It's the English translation to the title of a favorite song of mine, Tooi Ongaku by ZABADAK. Please listen to it sometime!

Pretty clever for midnight, eh? 8D

I know... I'll work harder on making this not super confusing tomorrow... but please rate and message! Encouragement to give up or to keep going is good either way to me! 8DD


End file.
